


Just on the Left Side of Vanila

by Meaninglessness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Claiming, Consensual Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protectiveness, Rape Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglessness/pseuds/Meaninglessness
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have a perfectly healthy, sane and consensual relationship, thank you very much.Or:Victor is a happy-go-lucky sadist, and Yuuri doesn't mind, but people start to misunderstand their relationship in a not-so-good way.(Warnings for rape fantasy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf am I doing?
> 
> (In the anime, Victor is kind of a 天然黑 which is a combination of 天然呆 (ditzy and happy-go-lucky) and lowkey 腹黑 (sadistic), and thus this fic was born
> 
> I might write another chapter in Victuuri's perspective... Maybe. I don't often write smut, so...)
> 
> It's so hard to get these kids in character and write with both the appropriate levity while attempting to make it humorous. Especially in the given scenario... Forgive me if it's weird.

**First**

Victor was a wonderful person, was what most people thought. Yes, he could be ditzy and selfish and oh so incredibly childish at times, but he had a heart of gold and wouldn't hurt a fly. Victor was a nice person. Not a completely sane person, but he was very nice. While Victor might be nice, Yuuri was an angel. Shy, anxious and concerned for those around him, the moment he started coming to the rink in St. Petersburg, he became everyone's favorite. Yuuri was the one who made sure they were on time, that was an undisputable fact. So, Victor was always at fault if they were late.

And today they were running very, very late.

Yakov and Yuri were pissed off. Georgi and Mila were annoyed.

But when Yuuri limped to practice that morning with Victor half-fussing over him, half-blindingly exuberant, everyone was concerned. (Well, Yuri was trying hard to hide it, but everyone knew so...). He was wrapped up tight in a soft, oversized black hoodie, and wrapped up even tighter in Victor's arms, wincing with every other step.

"Hey, Yuuri, are you alright?" Mila asked, skating up to the barrier with a concerned frown, "What happened?"

"Um," Yuuri ducked his head demurely, tucking himself against Victor, causing Mila to squeal internally at the cute, "N-nothing happened..."

"Yuuri'll be fine, right, Yuuri?" Victor asked, hugging the smaller man tightly to his body with a smile typical of the happy-go-lucky man. Yuuri's nod was almost imperceptible as he hid his face against Victor's chest. "Hey, Yakov, I don't think Yuuri can skate today."

Yakov nodded, his own brows furrowed. "Take it easy today, Yuuri. Victor, get on the ice and practice, now!"

Huffing and pouting at how Yakov liked Yuuri better than him, Victor went to practice.

And that was the first incident, but it quickly faded from mind.

* * *

 

**Bruises**

It was two days later that Yuuri was finally able to walk without flinching and get back on the ice.

Yuri wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had been worried. Worried about if Katsudon's skating would suffer, worried about how lack of practice would affect Katsudon and, oh _fine_ , worried about if Katsudon was okay and how he had been hurt, especially as the event seemed to repeat itself, but not to the same extent.

However, for all his worry, he did _not_ need to see what he had borne witness to upon walking into the changing room.

Victor had Yuuri pressed up against the wall by his wrists, fully clothed while Yuuri was naked. Yuuri's legs were slung over Victor's hips and Victor's free hand was on Yuuri's hip, holding them both up. They were... _moving_... and obviously... _connected_.

A weak, strangled noise came out of his throat and his towel hit the ground with a wet splat.

Yuuri startled, yelping and trying to tug his hands free, but Victor just turned his head with a cheerful smile and greeted Yurio as if nothing was happening. His hips did _not_ stop moving.

Yuri _exploded_.

Half an hour and plenty of shouting later, Yuri's eye twitched as Yuuri pulled his sleeves down to cover his fresh bruises.

At this point in time, it was still the calm before the storm.

 

* * *

 

**Withdrawn**

Yakov had okayed bringing Yuuri to Victor's next competition despite Yuuri not being a competitor apparently, Sara was delighted to find out. (Her brother was a little less delighted.) She knew that Yuuri was shy and sometimes got anxious, but this was on a totally different level.

After dropping off Yuuri at his seat and telling him to stay, Victor had left and Yuuri had actually _stayed_ and not budged from that spot _at all_. That in itself wasn't too weird, but when Sara had gone over and sat next to him, greeting him, Yuuri had jumped and mumbled a barely coherent greeting back, head lowered and fidgeting.

Sara cut off the conversation at that point in time, sensing that Yuuri was obviously uncomfortable, but she couldn't help but glance over every now and then, noting the very unusual behavior Yuuri was exhibiting. The other skater barely looked up even when it was Victor's turn to skate and didn't say a single word. He just sat there and looked... _vulnerable_.

Yuuri only moved when Victor came back to help him off the seat, wrapping an arm tightly around the Japanese skater's waist and greeting Sara cheerfully. But Sara was too distracted by what had happened to return the greeting with much enthusiasm and she watched the couple in concern as Victor led Yuuri away, arm still wrapped possessively around him.

Yuuri's withdrawn behavior was very concerning, especially since he had seemed to be gaining more confidence recently.

Had something happened? Victor seemed perfectly fine.

 

* * *

 

**Rope Burn**

Phichit didn't get much time to hang out with Yuuri after the Japanese skater had moved first to Japan, then to Russia. So when they did hang out, Phichit savored it. Skating on the ice and joking around was always fun, though Yuuri seemed more distracted than usual and kept rubbing at his wrists and neck.

There was what more or less amounted to a necklace of hickeys on Yuuri's neck, covered only by the scarf he had chosen to wear but visible once he stepped out onto the ice in his usual clothing.

"Yuuri!" Phichit sing-songed upon noticing them, "Victor seems to enjoy skating his claim, eh?" he wiggled his eyebrows as Yuuri flushed, stammering and changing the subject.

Now that Phichit knew why Yuuri kept rubbing his neck, he was curious as to why Yuuri kept rubbing his wrists. So, he skated up behind Yuuri and yanked up his sleeves with a triumphant 'aha!'

Yuuri yelped and swatted at his friend, pulling down the sleeves quickly, nervously. Unfortunately, Phichit had already seen the red marks he could vaguely identify as rope burn marks.

Yuuri didn't notice how Phichit's smile turned slightly strained and concerned. How in world did Yuuri get rope burn?

 

* * *

 

**Crying**

Like any mystery, there's a point where those not involved actually notice that there is something bigger going on, beginning to piece together clues. In most crime novels, this would be the point where someone is murdered and the little details start to come together, resulting in the realization that there is a murderer among them whom they must catch. For these skaters, it was what Chris had managed accidentally overhear. (And the fact that he was surprisingly innocent in the subject of sex despite what his demeanor suggested)

He had lost to Yuuri (again) in one of the Grand Prix events and was just packing up and about to leave. Everyone else had left before him, but he had stayed behind to greet his fans and just hang around for a while longer.

That was when he heard something rattle and someone grunt. Curious, Chris stepped into the hallway in pursuit of the sound. It was silent for a moment, but then there was a scrape of wood against the floor coming from the door ahead of him. He paused and stepped forwards. The sounds of panting and moaning made him hesitate, but then he heard the words clearly.

"God, Yuuri, you look so beautiful like this."

Victor, it was Victor sounding completely in awe of Yuuri and by the sounds of moaning, they were having sex. Chris resisted the urge to facepalm and turned to creep away, but then there was a harsh sobbing.

"V-victor," Yuuri sounded completely wrecked as he gasped out the words. There was another sob and some more moaning. "P-please... No, wait..."

A chuckle came from Victor and he shushed Yuuri gently. More sobbing, and - was that a growl? - a loud groan and gasps and rattling before silence reigned again.

That was when Chris unfroze and got the hell out of there. Yuuri had been crying, crying out.

He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but what the _hell_ was that?

 

* * *

 

**Conclusions**

That night, Sara pulled everyone into a groupchat.

Sara has added Yurio, Chris, Mila, Georgi, Michele, Phichit, Otabek, JJ, and Minami into a groupchat

Yurio: wtf is this

Yurio: my name isnt yurio!

Yurio: goddamnit why is everyone else's name normal except mine?!

Yurio: wtf how did anyone even change my name to this?

JJ: ?

JJ: what is this for?

JJ: Yurio, ha

Yurio: stfu, you narcissistic prick

JJ: you're just jealous, pipsqueak

Chris: hey, be nice, you two

Sara: Hey so

Michele: What's this for?

Sara: Listen or look or whatever, just pay attention to what I'm about to say

Sara: I've been meaning to ask this for a while now but has anyone noticed anything strange about Yuuri's behavior?

Minami: Hi, everyone!

Minami: Strange, how?

JJ: why am i here?

Sara: Well, I thought you guys would be the ones to notice anything strange in Yuuri's behavior

Sara: So I pulled you all in

JJ: i haven't talked to him in a while

Minami: me neither :(

Georgi: Why isn't Victor in this chat?

Sara: I might be jumping to conclusions

Sara: But I think Victor might be the cause of his weird behavior

Mila: again, strange how?

Sara: Well, Yuuri is pretty shy, but last time I met him he seemed completely withdrawn

Sara: Like he wouldn't talk or move except when Victor came over for him

Sara: I greeted him but he was just silent

Sara: And he didn't look up to watch any of the skating either

Sara: I thought he might be sick at first, but it didn't seem like it and Victor was perfectly normal

Phichit: He seemed to be behaving normally when we hung out...

Phichit: But like

Phichit: I don't think it's my place to say this

Phichit: But Victor is really possessive of Yuuri

Phichit: Yuuri had a ton of hickeys

Phichit: But even weirder, I think

Sara: Go on

Yurio: dont just stop there

Mila: ?

Phichit: I think he had rope burn on his wrists

Yurio: wtf

Yurio: how>

Mila: how would Yuuri get rope burn? And on his wrists?

Yurio: *how?

Otabek: If he was tied up with rope and struggled he'd get rope burn

Otabek: Not sure how else he could get such a thing

Michele: So he was withdrawn and got tied up???

Michele: What

Michele: are you saying?

Georgi: Hey uh

Georgi: Yuuri has been getting injured a lot lately as well

Georgi: He's been limping to practice sometimes

Mila: yeah, and it's been happening pretty often

Mila: Victor doesn't seem to act as if anything is different...

Minami: Wait

Minami: So are you saying Victor could be hurting Yuuri?

Minami: What D:

Yurio: i walked in on them once, actually

Yurio: and yuuri came out with

Yurio: bruises

Otabek: I don't think we should jump to conclusions

Otabek: We don't have any decisive evidence to support this claim

JJ: they looked pretty happy to me the last time i saw them

Sara: But Yuuri has low self esteem

Sara: And I'm pretty sure he thinks he's lucky to be loved by Victor or something

Sara: He's told me once about how he doesn't feel worthy to be with Victor

Yurio: goddamnit Victor should be glad to have him

Yurio: but do you really think...

Mila: Hey, where's Chris?

JJ: Chris?

Otabek: Chris, what do you think?

Chris: Guys

Chris: I need to tell you something serious

Yurio: what

Chris: I also walked in on them once

Chris: Not exactly, but I could hear them

Chris: and it didn't sound good

Sara: What do you mean?

Chris: Like, Yuuri he was crying and everything and asking Victor to stop

Chris: But Victor just laughed and then

Chris: well, I didn't want to jump to conclusions either

Chris: and it was really shocking

Chris: I just sort of left

Yurio: SERIOUSLY

Yurio: THATS JUST

Chris: I'm sorry

Otabek: If Yuuri is really being abused then we need to do something

JJ: I really can't believe it

Sara: We have to find a way to stop it

Phichit: This is just...

Michele: What if it was a misunderstanding though

Chris: I really don't think I could've misunderstood what I heard

Chris: We need to do something

Sara: We can't just go up and say it and be all direct

Sara: I mean, on the off chance that we're wrong

Sara: We'll just have to keep an eye on them

Sara: Don't let them out of your sight

Sara: Mila, Georgi, Yuri, you guys need to keep Yuuri safe at St. Petersburg

Sara: The rest of us will handle the competitions

Sara: Spread the word to Emil, Leo, Guanghong and Seung-gil

Sara: I don't have their contact information unfortunately

Michele: I thought I gave you Emil's contact info

And so, the skaters came to a conclusion and put their (sort-of) plan into motion.

 

* * *

 

**Climatic**

By the time the Grand Prix Final had come around, Victor and Yuuri had both caught onto their strange behavior. The skaters had mostly been unsubtle. Chris was quiet and anxious around the two. Yuri was even more wary than normal around Victor and uncharacteristically soft with Yuuri. Sara kept glaring at Victor. Michele was extremely awkward. Minami teared up at the mere sight of the two. Georgi was wary. Guanghong and Leo became nervous around them. Phichit gave into periods of silence upon seeing Victor. The others were mostly good at hiding their feelings, especially the ever stoic Otabek and the still-not-too-sure what was happening Seung-gil.

Yurio was so distracted that he had dropped to bronze, almost ten points under Yuuri's gold and eight less than Victor's silver.

The couple was happy and celebratory after Yuuri's win, Victor kissing the gold medal on live TV, much to Yuri's disgust and everyone else's apprehension.

Then, somehow, they lost them.

"What do you mean, you lost them!?" Yurio screamed at the apologetic Emil and Georgi.

"We don't know how they managed to get away from us, but they just did!" Georgi exclaimed.

Sara frowned, anxious. "We have to find them. Now." They divided into teams under Sara's guidance with miminal complaint from even Yuri before going off to search their assigned areas.

Fifteen minutes later they came back together with nothing to show for it. Yurio kicked over a chair in frustration just as Yakov walked in on their gathering. The coach frowned at Yurio, Georgi and Mila.

"Why are you all still here and not answering your phones? I've been looking for you. Victor and Yuuri left for the hotel ages ago-hey, where on earth are you going?!"

The skaters didn't bother to give him a response, charging out off the rink as one.

Yurio gave rapid directions to the hotel they were staying at. Otabek took Yurio on his bike and the rest piled into other cabs.

By the time they got to hotel rooms, Yuri and Otabek were both out of breath and they may or may not have left a button or two broken in the elevator. Yuri fumbled for the room card to the room he, Yuuri and Victor were sharing. He had insisted, as to make sure the two were never alone together. Victor's disappointed face was also very satisfying.

The hallway was silent, but that didn't mean anything. The walls were thick and soundproofed, and they were in the presidential suite with a room for Yuri and a room for Victor and Yuuri. The door was quickly unlocked and Yuri and Otabek stumbled inside. Immediately, the sound of panting and harsh sobbing became clear.

"Victor, please, stop! I don't... No, no!"

"Aw... Yuuri, you can't expect me to stop when you cry for me so beautifully..."

Yuri and Otabek both paled. "V-victor he's..." Yuri was unable to finish the sentence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Victor be such a person as to... to...

Otabek rushed for the door separating Victor and Yuuri from them and Yuri quickly followed, worried for the gentle Japanese skater. The door was locked, but it gave in when Yuri furiously kicked it open.

There was a gasp of surprise from Yuuri and a yelp from Victor as both froze. Yuri sucked in a breath, taking in the scene before him with near incomprehension. Victor had Yuuri's wrists tied to the headboard with their medals, the gold and silver gleaming under the light from the chandelier. Yuuri's face was red, tears clinging onto his cheeks as he stared at them in frozen shock. There were bruises on his hips and thighs, made by rough, careless handling, and silver clamps were fastened to his nipples. One of Victor's hands had Yuuri's left leg raised and the other disappeared between Yuuri's tighs. He was still fully clothed, but Yuuri's clothing was scattered across the room.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the roar of rage didn't come from Yuri, but from behind him, and made all of them jump, startling them out of their shock.

Mila came streaking past them and punched Victor square in the face as Yuri rushed to Yuuri's side and the Japanese skater yelped in shock. "W-wait! It's not-!"

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Yuri didn't even bother trying to hide his worry as he untied Yuuri's wrists and pulled the quilt over him. Everyone had arrived by now and were either restraining Victor who looked dazed from the punch, or clustering around Yuuri.

"I-I'm fine Yurio!"

"How could Victor-"

"-Oh god, this is just -"

"We need to call the police!"

"WAIT!" Yuuri suddenly shouted, causing everyone to go instantly silent. For a few moments, the only sound in the room was of Yuuri panting. "You're all misunderstanding the situation!" He glared up at everyone, flushing. "I-I asked for it. It was a r-rape fantasy. W-we were r-roleplaying."

"Is this why you've all been acting so weird?" Victor piped up, confused and holding his face. "Me and Yuuri like this kind of thing. He's cute when he cries and he likes it when I'm rough."

* * *

 

**After**

"Victor!" Yakov gasped the next day. "What happened to your face?!"

Mila ducked down, burying her face in her hands while Yuri, Yuuri and Georgi all turned away flushing. Victor just laughed it off. "Oh, I got this from having to defend Yuuri's virtue!" Yuuri whimpered in mortification.

For weeks after, Victor was the only one who wasn't completely awkward


End file.
